Art of Love (Complications)
by TGWnevertoforget
Summary: Post 4x21. Brief spoilers. Alicia ponders over her future and the man she wants as she lingers over her past actions. Title from 'Art of Love' by Guy Sebastian and Jordin Sparks.


**A/N: I've decided I'll only be writing one-shots until further notice. So despite the fact I have exams and assessments in a couple of weeks, another drabbling idea came to me based on 4x21 events. I'm super excited for the season finale (Thank you, Project Free TV), but I'm not going to write a story about that. So:**

**Not mine. Belongs to Robert and Michelle King.**

**Read & Review please!**

**I'm a good student, aren't I? ;)**

Note: I know that it's not likely, but I'm going to assume that Alicia goes home without Peter, because I don't want to write any dialogue at the moment. If I do continue this, I'll deal with it then.

That night, after she accepts Peter's proposal (again), she cannot stop grinning, because finally, she's able to love the man that cheated on her. He's changed and he's proved it; from all the times she's used him over the past year, he hasn't stepped over the boundaries she so forcibly set, and she's proud of him. This was the man she fell in love with him: he's a brilliant politician, he looks at her like she's the most beautiful woman in the world (like Will), and the honesty he now expresses is something she's most proud of (she knows how ironic this sounds).

Her sleep, however, is not so restful – her conscience shatters, overwhelmed by desire (and maybe something more) – as she dreams of _Will, _the trail of kisses he leaves across her skin, tattooed across her (she wonders how Peter's never noticed them), the _sultry-eyes _as he looks at her, with lust and love mixed so well, that she cannot distinguish them, how he hardened almost instantly when they met for _lunch _all those times last year (in hindsight, she remembers he had similar 'you-turn-me-on' effect), and then there was the accidental slip of 'I love you' that jolts her from her fitful sleep.

Her eyes immediately widen, the pillow firmly grasped between her fingertips, her knuckles whitened under the pressure, and she knows she is so, so screwed.

She wonders what happened to the simple love she felt when she first went out with Peter, whe there were no complications, and he was the man that swept her off her feet, and helped her maintain some sort of sanity when she had to prepare for a mock trial, and hand in her major project on the intricacies of the _Roe vs. Wade _trial. He kept her relaxed as she could not control her thoughts of the ethics of abortion, and how she would never understand why people would rid of a child they would already love. She wouldn't know how personal this would be until she fell pregnant with Zach and Grace, but as the remembered those times, she knew she loved them and it would be the right thing. Now, she doesn't even know if she married, and stayed with Peter because it's the 'right thing' or hell, she's still in love with him.

Will – She lusted him when they were together, that was the truth, but the final ties she cut from him made her realise that there was a misplaced feeling she had for him that she tried, _tried _to shove into the friendship box, that she was trying to completely remove. And yet, it refused, clawing at the sides of her heart, seeking entrance.

There are so many complications: the rumours, the testimony from last year, she's _married_, he could be governor, she loves Peter, and what's always been her decided factor – her kids.

But really, she knows the truth. She knows what she should do.

Now fully alert, she thinks, she loves both of them.

_If you love someone, don't you set them free?_

She has to let them go.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! And if possible, I have to write a 'representations of man' and European gothic story for school, so ideas are needed/welcome. I'd prefer a broad range of ideas.**

**And if anyone is happy or willing to read what I've done so far in my stories, please leave a message as the gothic piece is due next Wednesday (Sydney, Australia time).**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
